1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to reduce an amount of static phase error in a phase-locked loop circuit.
2. Related Art
Electrical circuits are typically required to operate with a plurality of electrical signals comprising different electrical properties. An inability to operate with plurality of electrical signals comprising different electrical properties may cause an electrical circuit to malfunction. Therefore there exists a need to design electrical circuits to operate with a plurality of electrical signals comprising different electrical properties.